


Bro Cuddles

by crayola_writer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, giving you all diabetes, seriously sweet ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayola_writer/pseuds/crayola_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk takes a nap and wants Jake to cuddle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a dream I had last night. May come back and flesh it out at a later date but for now be sated!

I curled up on the couch in the small apartment. It was only the afternoon but I was ready for sleep, the hot sun streaming through the blinds too much to handle. I shifted as the door shut with a soft click. The couch dipped down at my feet as Jake sighed and streached out, stealing the empty cushions. 

His breathing began to even out and I nudged his hip with my toe. "Hmgh.." His mouth opened slightly and his head lolled back on the armrest. I nudged him a little harder; he grogily swept a tanned hand over his sweat streaked face. 

"Jake..Jake flop your lazy ass on this end of the couch and cuddle me." 

Jake pulled himself up with a firm grip on the back of the couch, grunting as he slipped into the hollow I had made behind my back. He draped a muscular arm around my waist and pulled me close, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I heard a content mumble as he nuzzled in. Slowly, I felt my breathing match his and closed my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it cute?


End file.
